Renesmee and Her Story
by twihardchick867
Summary: Renesmee has grown up and is actually 14 but i accidently wrote 16 in the chapter! oops. crap summary. review if u want more! thanks! :


** Note: This is from Renesmee's point of view. The setting is when Renesmee is 16 so Jacob is like lots older but only looks 20ish you know? Renesmee looks 20 also. She has grown out of her sparkly skin quite a bit and her eyes do not change color when she is hungry. She has grown to like some human foods (like meat and stuff like that, no unhealthy food really.) Renesmee has also learned how to read people's minds a little bit but she has trouble reading Jacob's mind. hope u like!! review please. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ITS ALL STEPHENIE MEYERS FROM HER MAGNIFICENT BOOKS EXCEPT FOR MY IDEAS.**

* * *

As I looked in the mirror on my way out of my parent's cabin near the main house I caught a glimpse of Jacob looking at me like I am truly a model. Everyone at my school thinks I should model but I don't want to. I have sun-kissed brown hair and big brown chocolaty eyes like my mom, Bella Cullen, did when she was 16. I have a slightly heart-shaped face like Grandma and full-sized cheekbones like my mother and full lips like Rosalie. My dad teases me often how I am just as graceful as Aunt Alice so I am a tall pixie and Aunt Alice is the short pixie. I am 5'6 which is exactly 1 foot shorter then Jacob. Jake has changed looks a bit too. He has less of a child's face and more of a man's face now. He is stunning if I might say. Aunt Alice wants to plan our wedding. She says she sees us getting married in 2 or 3 years. Well she couldn't see me and Jake because we aren't human or vampire so all she saw was the decorations and other people/vampires that came. She says she knows exactly how she wants to do this. She has drawn me a picture of her vision with help from Daddy who has seen the vision in Aunt Alice's tiny head. Our wedding will look just like Mommy and Daddy's wedding 16 years ago this very day Auntie Alice says.

I skipped to catch up with Jake on our way to the big house for my mom and dad's anniversary celebration. Mommy had a fit last night about this. I remember her saying this to Daddy, "Love, you know I hate attention. I have gotten better, yes, but I still hate how Alice always makes me be the center of attention. She is the psychic so why can't she see that I won't enjoy this at all?" and Daddy said, "Honey, please don't be difficult. And you will enjoy tomorrow I am sure of it. And you always end up enjoying most of Alice's celebrations." Sometimes I wonder if I am actually Aunt Alice's child and not Mommy's because I love shopping and planning parties and I don't mind having the spotlight sometimes.

Jake threw me on his back as we ran to the big white house like Daddy did to Mommy many many many years ago when Mommy was still human. Aunt Alice loves to tell me all sorts of stories of what Mommy and Daddy used to do and sometimes she would even tell me about the visions she would have of them doing things or going places that didn't even happen. I think it's really interesting. If she pictures a scene in her head really hard and vivid and really focuses on it I can see it too but that happens only rarely. I can only see her most horrible and happiest memories. She told me the story of James biting Mommy and I couldn't understand it very well so I got to see when Auntie Alice helped save Mommy and I could even feel Aunt Alice's thirst for Mommy's blood because it was so vivid. I wondered if I was human if my blood would smell like that. I would be sure to of already been eaten by other vampires if I did. I am actually very surprised Mommy hadn't been eaten for so long.

Aunt Alice also let me see a scene of Mommy and Daddy's wedding. It was beautiful and Mommy looked like a princess coming down the house's huge staircase. I thought it was weird to see how uneasy Mommy looked and how ungraceful she descended down the stairs compared to now. I also thought of it as weird that Aunt Rosalie hated Mommy. Now, they are best friends. Of course not as close as Mommy and Aunt Alice but like normal friends are.

I got to see The Volturi telling Mommy and Daddy that Mommy has to become a vampire too or she will be killed and so will all of my family. That frightened me and Aunt Alice got yelled at by Daddy for letting me see that. But I am glad I saw it. Aunt Alice let me see many other things and she told me every story of Mommy and Daddy there ever was. (AUTHORS NOTE: Alice told Renesmee everything that happened in the books within 16 years except last half of Eclipse and the whole Breaking Dawn which Renesmee hardly remembers of.)

* * *

i need a beta so please add that in a review if u are interested along with why i should pick u!! (: thanks


End file.
